skvnfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bomber
The Bomber is a weapon added in the 1.3.0. It drops from the boss C6H8O6 and looks like one of its 2 arms. Usage Just tapping the button will result in it only shooting a single bullet each time. As it is kept firing, the fire rate will also increase until reaching the limit. From the 6th bullet it fires, it will extend and show the red inner part. In this case, each bullet will also come with 3 small missiles randomly in a 225 degree cone. These missiles may explode and burn enemies. One thing to note is that, the energy cost remains the same no matter how long it fires, which means that firing the small missiles doesn't actually consume any ammo. It also applies a speed penalty when used. Tips Strategies The true value of this weapon lies in long-time holding attack. As such, try to do something else and you have to restart charging, until the missile massacre is activated again. It is good against a crowd of enemies. It is suggested to start attacking before entering the room, so that when the monsters start to react, they will bump into the missiles before able to attack. Against a boss, it is still a handy weapon, but take cover immediately if anything goes wrong. When used in conjunction with the Dual Wield skill of the Knight, it can quickly cover the entire screen with missiles and obliterate small mobs in a split second, albeit with a very high energy consumption. It's also handy for fighting against large enemies and bosses from a close distance. After the 1.9.0 Update, with the introduction of the Infinite Energy Challenge Condition, the Bomber can be used more effectively because there's no energy issue. Also, it does benefit from the damage-increasing condition but is not slowed down by the fire rate penalty. * However this is badly affected in 2.0.0 update that, it now requires 2 C6H8O6 Fragments, a valuable resource that appears as a very rare drop from C6H8O6, therefore putting it's value into question against the C5H6O5, an armor mount. You can still find it in the boss chest though, and when you do, take advantage of that. Recommended buffs * The Fire buff - Increase the burn damage caused by missiles. * The Accuracy buff - Removes inaccuracy and +5 critical chance, making it more likely to burn enemies. * The Shotgun buff - 2 more missiles can appear with each bullet. * The Charge buff - This weapon can start pouring missiles earlier from the 4th bullet. * The Energy buff - Helps in reducing the heavy cost. * Note that the Bounce and Pierce buffs only affect the bullets, not the missiles. Forging Materials Trivia * At version 1.4.1 and before, the cost used to be 1 instead of 2, thus being more powerful. * In some past versions, the Accuracy buff could greatly reduce the spread angle into a narrow 30 degree. * Also in some past versions (shown in the animated image above,) it could only fire a single missile when extended. * The Bomber is the only Legendary Launcher in the game. Gallery Soul Knight Bomber|Bomber with Shotgun, Bounce, Charge and Accuracy buffs. __NOEDITSECTION__ zh-tw:轟炸機